I Would Never Forget
by xTwilight.Arrowx
Summary: R&R/Bella's birthday comes, and inuyasha is for some odd reason completely and utterly nervous to give her the gift he spent days trying to find. How will it turn out? ONE SHOT. try it out? you might like it. :


**A/N: So this is just a simple little one shot. i thought of the idea after watching the 4th movie, and i just had to write it. It's pretty poorly written, but i think some of you could enjoy it. ^^' anyways, its basically just how Kagome's Birthday goes. it's cute, short, and not that good, but i just wanted to write it.**

**im hoping to write** more Inuyasha stories **soon. im still writting one of my Twilight stories, but i love both, so. :)**

**add me to** _author alerts_**?**

**okay, enjoy. Read and review pleaaase. :DD**

**p.s-check out my other stories if you like Twilight, you might like them. :) im currently updating on** 'Carve Out My Tears'**. :)**

**loves,**

**-sara**

**xXx**

I grabbed the edge of the well and lifted myself up. My stomach dug into the wood as I stopped half way, letting out a breath. I flipped my backpack off my back and let it flop to the ground. I climbed over the edge and sighed, fixing my skirt. "Stupid Inuyasha," I mumbled as I picked up my backpack again. It was only so heavy because he just had to have all the food from my mother's kitchen. He was going to owe me after this, oh yes he would. I started off towards the village, I was wondering if they forgot that today was my birthday. I was no seventeen, and I had been here for a year.

I climbed over all the logs and ducked under all the trees in a daze as I made my way towards the village when suddenly Shippo fell from above me, making me scream and fall back on my back. Shippo screamed too, of course.

"S-Shippo!" I breathed as I claimed my sanity quickly. He brushed himself off, covered in dirt and leaves stuck in his hair. I stared at him, shocked. "I'm sorry; I kinda crash landed, didn't I?" I sighed, closing my eyes and nodded. "No not at all Shippo," I laughed a little as I stood up and brushed myself off. "So, why are you here? I usually just meet you all at the village," I trailed off as we started walking together; he jumped and hopped along beside me, joyful as ever. Shippo was usually in a good mood.

"Well, Inuyasha sent me to tell you to hurry up because we don't have all day," he said proudly as if he has accomplished something great. I raised an eye brow at him as we broke out of the forest onto the trail that led to the village. "I thought you couldn't cross over through the well Shippo, your full fledged demon," I stated. He nodded as we walked along, the sun shining bright in the sky.

"He said to tell you that once you got here, guess I arrived just in time," he smiled again, feeling accomplished. I sighed. Inuyasha could be such an idiot sometimes. "Yea, just in time," I mumbled, pouting a little.

We entered the village finally; most everyone minded their own business as we walked through to Kaede's hut. Miroku stood outside talking to Sango about something as she gave Kirara a fish for lunch. I smiled at them as they turned and returned it. Shippo hopped over and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "Happy Birthday Kagome," Sango smiled brightly, she was also very cheerful most of the time. Kirara looked up from the fish she was slowly eating and seemed to smile before meowing at me lightly. Miroku smiled at me and nodded. I blushed a little and let my backpack fall to the ground just as I said, "Thanks guys."

I was expecting to hear my backpack hit the ground, but the sound never reached my ears. Sango raised an eye brow as her eyes gazed behind me; I turned to see Inuyasha holding it with one hand. "Wow, you packed heavy this time, didn't you Kagome?" he said, lifting my backpack up and down a little. I stared at him with a blank look, he looked a bit off. Normally I would have gotten a lecture for taking too much time, not that I packed to heavy. He glanced at me, looking me in the eyes, before he took my back into the hut without a word. I stared confused after him, and then turned to the others, they looked just as stunned.

"That was different," Miroku mumbled. Shippo scuffed, "Tell me about it," he said, crossing his arms and flipping on his thoughtful face. I shook my head and crouched down to pet Kirara, I let it go. Sango and Miroku gathered their things before we would go on looking for jewel shards. The only other time I saw Inuyasha was when he came out of the hut with a bag of his favorite chips, he glanced at me blankly—but in the eyes, before walking off in the direction of Miroku. Sango walked up with some roped as she wrapped it together, staring after Inuyasha with an eye brow raised. "Did we miss something?" she asked. I shrugged, still petting Kirara. "I have no idea," I said, glancing in his direction thoughtfully.

About ten minutes later I went back into the hut and grabbed my backpack, pulling it up on my shoulder. I walked out to see everyone else was ready too. I smiled cheerfully as we started walking. It was probably around two o clock as we left the village. I wondered what was up with Inuyasha, but I kept it at the back of my mind. I walked next to Sango and we talked about unimportant things. The guys walked in front of us with Shippo on Inuyasha's shoulder. I didn't mean to stare, but I was seriously confused to why Inuyasha was acting so strangely.

"Maybe he decided to try and be nicer to you today, it being your birthday and all," Sango reasoned, glancing at me. I continued staring at him, and shook my head. "I don't even think he remembers," I laughed. I didn't want it to seem like it upset me, which it didn't…okay, maybe just a little.

She let it go as did I and we continued talking about other little things. I continued to watch Inuyasha as we walked, but not so intently. I was a little shocked when he turned and looked back at us—or me to be exact. His face was smooth, no emotion, and his eyes seemed curious. He looked me in the eyes again, and then turned back slowly. I raised my eye brow. Since when did he look me in the eyes so intently this many times in a day? I was lucky for him to give me that much attention when I was fighting with him. Sango sighed, and I looked at her. "Okay, I'm completely lost. I don't know what his problem is," she wiggled her nose. I laughed; she seemed just as frustrated as I was with his strange behavior.

We continued walking through the day, the guys in front of us and us behind them. A few times Inuyasha hollered for us to hurry up, but he was still acting off than usual. He walked with his arms at his sides, instead of crossed. And he didn't flick Shippo off his shoulder every time he jumped up. He seemed dazed. As we entered the forest, a good few miles from the village, Miroku suggested we stop for the night; the sun would be setting soon. We all agreed, thought we kept walking until we found a decent spot to stop.

"Maybe it's something with Kikyou, did he leave at all while I was gone?" I suddenly thought, quickly looking at Sango. She thought for a moment. "Yea, I think yesterday he left pretty much the whole day, but he seemed like his usual self yesterday. He just seems off today, so," she trailed off. She was right; if it was something with Kikyou he would have acted strange all day yesterday too. I sighed, giving up. Maybe it was just for today, like Sango said.

Eventually we did find a place to stay the night, and we set up a fire pit and I laid out our dinner on a blanket. Inuyasha stood a good twenty yards from the group staring up at the moon; the sun had set now, the moon taking its place in the sky. I glanced at him; he had found a good open spot of the trees to see the moon. He looked sad, or thoughtful. I blew it off and smiled at Sango as she told Miroku to stop touching her leg—he explained he couldn't control himself and she smacked him. I laughed lightly at them; Inuyasha glanced back at us, before glancing back up at the moon and crossing his arms. I finished what I had brought to eat and sat there, gazing at the fire simply and sipping my drink. Sango had fallen asleep and Miroku was chatting with Shippo lowly, I wasn't paying attention to them. I finally glanced over to where Inuyasha had been standing, he was gone.

I tilted my head to the side a little, and stood up. "I'm going to go find Inuyasha," I said to them as I walked off in his direction. I think Miroku muttered something like 'About time,' but I wasn't sure. I walked past the trees over to the open spot he had been standing at; it was almost a full moon. I glanced through the trees, stepping over a few logs.

"Inuyasha?" I said quietly, as if he actually heard me. I was probably being really stupid wondering around on my own at night with demons just lurking around. I made my way into an open field; it was barely that big, maybe a few feet wide. I sighed, glancing around before looking at the sky again. What I wasn't expecting was Inuyasha to pop up behind me. "Kagome," he whispered. I screamed and jumped around, falling back. He stared blankly at me; my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Yea, I was never going to forgive myself for that. He didn't seem fazed by my reaction, he blinked.

"God you scared me," I said, not bothering to stand up, I just stood and stared at him. He crouched down, leaning over me a little. His face was much closer to mine that I had expected. He looked down as he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled it back out, grasping something. "I, uh," he paused, grabbing my hand. I fell back a little more, since I was using my hands to support myself. He held it for a moment, and I instantly thought of a movie scene, with the moonlight and everything. My breath drew in as I stared at him astonished like. His eyes were softer than usual, a lot softer, and he looked unbelievably calm.

"I didn't know," he paused, looking at my hand before dropping a beautiful stone into it. "I didn't know what else to get, or find," he said slowly, his eyes meeting mine again. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. "T-thank you, Inuyasha," I breathed, examining the stone in my hands. It was an aquamarine color, but it was almost clear, like a crystal. I smiled a small smile, it was beautiful. "I love it," I said, looking at him. He was still staring at me, his eyes intense. I never really realized how much I loved his golden eyes, how pure and deep the color of them was. I stared in them, suddenly lost from the world. It seemed like the world around me just went blurry and I was stuck on his eyes. My own little world. I never wanted it to end, and then there was Shippo.

"Oh wow that's just amazing, where'd you find that Kagome!" both Inuyasha and I jumped and he shot Shippo a hard glare, clenching his teeth and growling. I laughed a little. "Inuyasha gave it to me," I said, hiding the small amount of disappointment that was a lot bigger than I thought. Shippo grabbed it from me and held it up to the sky, closing one eye. "Is it even real?" he doubted it. Inuyasha's mouth fell open and he held up his fist in threatening like.

"Well of course it's real you little rat!" he said, turning away from me and growling. I sat on the ground, smiling a little. It's amazing how fast he falls to his old self. "How long did it take ya to find it?" Shippo laughed, hopping away with it but still looking at it. I laughed a little as Inuyasha chased after him. "Shut up Shippo! I'm going to kill you! Give it back to Kagome damn it!" he chased after Shippo into the trees, I laughed. Miroku was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I stood up and walked towards him.

"You do realize he was acting strange because he was nervous, right?" Miroku glanced at me as we walked back to the fire pit. I smiled and nodded, "Yea, of course," I said thoughtfully. Inuyasha's gold eyes were burned into my mind, and I think it was going to take all night to get him off of it. I smiled to myself; he did remember my birthday…

**xXx**

**okay, you read, now _REVIEW_**

**and check out my _Twilight stories_ if you want,**

**i hope to write more Inuyasha stories VERY SOON.**

**so** AUTHOR ALERT ME**.**

**if your interested that is.**

**;)**

**okay, bye.**

**loves,**

**-Sara3**


End file.
